Not Even Fazed
by Nissa Xandria
Summary: The magical adventures of Seth Sorenson, including a wonderfully tied in OC, who unexpectedly arrives by way of jug.


AN- This is my first Fablehaven fic, hope you all like.

_Not even fazed_

_Chapter 1, broken ivory_

Graulus had died over a year ago, and Seth knew that. He knew he should forget the double-crossing demon, but he just couldn't. Everyday he spent, mulling over his thoughts in the grimy cave of his ex-enemy, Seth remembered. He never felt sorry for the thing, just sad. Sad that ever such a creature existed. However Seth could not pretend that as a Shadow Charmer demons did not interest him. Maybe that was why he came back to the cave day after day.

When he first began his excursions to the cave all Seth did was sit, take in his surroundings. He would smell the nasty odor that still lurked in Graulus' den. He would stare at the rough walls. He would feel the tingle of evil and excitement run down his spine.

For a long time he thought that was all the therapy he needed, but he'd taken it all in and it still wasn't enough. So now Seth had found a new way to pass time. Sorting through the possessions of the dead demon.

Graulus' horde of treasure was something to be wary of. Most of it wasn't treasure, more random piles of probably cursed junk. There was the occasional foaming black potion that even Tanu wouldn't dare touch, and some human bones in the mix, but Seth rarely found anything worth setting aside.

He twisted a few gold coins found near the bottom of a corner pile, inspecting for anything visibly dangerous. Seth pocketed the gold, then a second later thought better of it and replaced them in the pile.

"Probably cursed too, why else would that demon hold on to such things?" he said aloud to no one. Seth had taken to calling Graulus 'that demon', to keep away the bad memories.

As he replaced the coins something caught Seth's eye. It **sparkled, **so far Seth hadn't found a single thing in the cave that sparkled. The only reason he had never noticed the object before was that a dusty rug covered all but a faint corner that could only be seen from Seth's current vantage point.

He bent down and lifted the creation, wiping off the dust with his shirt sleeve. On closer inspection it didn't really sparkle, just glowed. Made of what he assumed to be pure ivory, it was a two handled low squatting jug. The lid was indented with runic markings, so was the rim of the pot, and a small latch held the lid closed. Something inside Seth told him not to open the squatting pots lid, told him it was dangerous. Three years ago he wouldn't have listened for a second, but now...

Seth put the pot back down resolving to deal with it later, then went back to his rummaging. Knowing that that glimmering ivory monument of pottery sat just out of his view made concentrating on crinkling grim fabrics (he was at that point investigating a pile of rugs) rather challenging.

Seth sighed and gave up. "This is your fault." he muttered glaring at the pot. It almost seemed to smirk back. Finally giving in Seth grabbed the pot from the ground and unhooked the latch, except it wouldn't come free. The lid stayed as stubborn as ever. He grappled at the hinged lid for nearly a half hour before, growling in frustration, he set it down and kicked it with all his might.

Seth immediately realized how rash a gesture that was, and his suspicions were confirmed as the pot, sending shards of glimmering ivory everywhere, exploded. He ducked for cover behind a stack of too fancy silverware. He did notice though, as he crouched, that no force had emanated from the exploding material, only the ivory itself had flown through the air, not the force that was usually carried with it. God, he was starting to sound like Kendra.

He carefully peeked around the stack, unjustly terrified of the jug that now lay, shattered at his feet. Seth had expected something more exciting to come bursting from that jug. A Jeanie perhaps? A fountain of gold? Needless to say he was just a tad bit disappointed. Where exactly had the pot been when he'd caused its' explosion?

Seth's eyes traveled along the broken bits of white, following the glimmering trail. Then, at the far edge of his vision appeared a brown leather foot, Seth nearly fainted.

There had been something in that pot, but Seth couldn't quite decide what it, she was. Maybe because her face was covered by the hood of a long red cloak. He knealed down at her side and rather unceremoniously poked her. The girl did not wake. On to a new tactic Seth began dropping random things on her, but still no response. Was she dead? Had HE killed her?

So wrapped up in freaking out Seth didn't notice the girl open her eyes, not right away at least. She sat up cautiously, wincing in pain. Then her eyes fell on Seth.

"I killed her didn't eye? Oh no how am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad? What about Kendra, shit I'm not even supposed to be here anyway."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Who was this strange boy? Where was Mom? Daddy? Sisters?

Graulus. She scowled and cursed, still not gathering Seth's attention. That filthy demon had tricked her, he said that if she just signed that scroll Daddy wouldn't die, and the five of them could live forever, not that she cared if her sisters were around or not. Actually she did care, it felt like forever since they'd run off...

Who was this kid? What was he doing at Fablehaven?

"Hullo." she said quietly. Seth whipped around and stared at her.

The girl was sitting up, long silver hair falling from beneath that hood, he still couldn't see her face.

"Oh thank goodness." he muttered as he saw that he had not in fact killed the girl in strange clothing.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice hard and soft at the same time.

Seth was tempted to say, Who am I? Who are you? What are you doing trespassing on our land? But then he remembered that this girl had come out of a pot that was part of a demon's collection and decided to save his questions.

"Seth Sorenson."  
"And what are you doing in Fablehaven?" her voice wasn't the least bit malicious, just curious.

"I-I live here. My Gran- Stan Sorenson is the caretaker." he cursed himself for not being careful, from the confused look he was getting she must not know about the preserves. God damn it!

"No." she whispered. "That can't be right."

"What do you mean by that? Are you calling me a lier?" Seth accused, suddenly annoyed.

"I just... I thought... Daddy..." her voice trailed off.

"Just thought huh? Oh I have so screwed up big this time. It's not like we can erase her memory! I've never spilled the secret before!" he groaned. His brain wasn't seeing quite clearly anymore, it was just a mess of what's going on? What's she doing here? I don't know what's going on! Kendra is so going to kill me!

"Who are you anyway?" Seth asked coldly. She looked hurt by his sudden brutality and spoke too softly for him to hear. "Say that again, you know louder."

She didn't answer right away, and when she did it wasn't too his original question. "Seth what happened to them? Where's Daddy? Mom... What happened to them? What's going on!" she whimpered.

Seth softened. "Listen, I can't help you unless I know who you are!"

She peered up at him from beneath her hood. There was something familiar about her face...

"My name's "Novi Lena Burgess."

Seth froze.

An- I hope you didn't think it was to cheesy! I tried my best. Anyway if anyone could tell me what color eyes Lena had it would be appreciated. RXR

~ Nissa~


End file.
